Obsidian Phoenix Book I: InComplete, Abandoned
by candle340
Summary: It has been eight years since everything went to Hell in a handbag... Now, Harry Potter has lost everything, including his family. He will be faced with a tough decision, and possibly be given a second chance... Inspired by Fate's Debt, The Seer, and
1. Pro: An End To It All

**Obsidian Phoenix Book I**

**Of Stones and Memories**

**By Michael "hmaddict" Mazzaferri**

**(,o0o,)**

Disclaimer: This story was inspired by _Harry Potter and Fate's Debt _by Intromit, _Harry Potter and the Nightmares of Futures Past _by S'TarKan, and by _The Seer _by Rasberry Jo. It is also based on the characters, places, and events of J.K.Rowling's Harry Potter series. I do not own anything created by these authors, I have merely borrowed it.

Summary: It has been eight years since Dumbledore died. Eight years since everything went to Hell in a handbag. There was some happiness, but more and more people died, including Harry Potter's new family. It has been over a year since they died. Harry realized that for him to be happy, he must make a tough decision, and possibly be given a second chance…

**(,o0o,)**

Prologue

An End to it All…

**(,o0o,)**

_Godric's Hollow, June 22, 2005_

_It's my fault…_

_They're all dead because of me…_

A man sat on a hill overlooking a graveyard in the town of Godric's Hollow. He sat there looking at a grouping of eight graves in particular. His family.

_Please forgive me for what I have done to you all…_

_I can fix it now._

_Yes, I can fix it._

_No one will ever suffer again like we have._

_I can finally kill him…_

His face contorted in anger at the thought of the one who took his family from him.

_Sam will have to be the one…_

_Yes, she will be the one to actually kill him…_

_But first, I must end it…_

_This will be my atonement…_

_My suffering will end, and Sam will finish my job once she receives the letter._

The man drew a small dagger out of its sheath on his belt. It had a large black bird as its hilt. A black firebird. The Obsidian Phoenix, the raptor of Fire and Death. Slowly, he stood up, still fingering the dagger in his hand. He moved down to the graves, and lay in between two of them.

_I'm sorry that I couldn't make your sacrifices worthwhile. But this is the way it has to be…_

He raised the dagger above his himself, and quickly bought it down into his heart.

_Forgive… me, Sam, for… leaving… you to… do this… alone…_

He thought no more as the cold blackness of death took him…

A brilliant green bird flew in and landed on his chest, and let out a cry of anguish unheard by any in eight long years as she wept for the loss of her friend and companion of fourteen years. As she wept, a bright light swept through the graveyard. When it was gone, there was no sign of the man or bird other than a small pool of blood with the phoenix dagger in it.

**(,o0o,)**

_June 23, 1991_

_A Large Manor House Outside of London_

A young girl of only eleven years awoke from a dream, and started to scream. Her brown eyes flashed violet as her mother rushed to the girl's room. After she calmed down, she explained to her mother that she had an odd dream, but when pressed for details, she couldn't remember what it was about. Neither could she explain the tattoos on her left arm, stretching from shoulder to elbow, and on the back of her neck, or the three almost unnoticeable scars on her lower back. Little did she know, every thing was about to change…

**(,o0o,)**

_An Odd House Outside of Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon_

A young girl of only nine years awoke from a dream, and started to scream, waking her brothers and parents. Her brown eyes flashed gold before her father rushed in. When she had calmed, her father asked what happened, but she could only say that it was an odd dream, and couldn't remember more. She couldn't explain the tattoos on the back of her neck, and on her left arm, stretching from shoulder to elbow, or the three almost unnoticeable scars on her lower back.

**(,o0o,)**

_Number Four, Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey_

A young raven-haired boy of ten years awoke from a dream to the sounds of his screeching aunt…

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: So, what do you think? A new story from me. No, I've not abandoned C'Dara, I'm just lazy. Writing is a vent for me, not my life. Besides, I got stuck in a rut of reading a whole ton of HP fanfics. I should have a new chapter of C'Dara up sometime next week, along with the first chapter of this. Please review._

_hmaddict_


	2. Ch 1: Remembering the Future

Chapter One

Remembering the Future

**(,o0o,)**

_A young raven-haired boy of ten years awoke from a dream to the sounds of his screeching aunt…_

**(,o0o,)**

"Up! Get up! Now!" screeched a horse-faced woman with the neck of a giraffe. A young boy with wild black hair awoke with a start. He looked around, but everything was blurry. He reached over and grabbed his glasses before shoving them on his face.

"Are you up yet?" his aunt demanded.

"Nearly," the boy said as he tried to figure out what was going on. He had had the strangest dream. He spent six years in school that taught _magic_ of all things, before spending eight years leading people in a war against a madman that had killed his parents. Obviously it was just a dream. His parents _did_ die, but in a car crash when he was a baby. They weren't murdered. He even had a scar to prove it.

"Well, get moving. Watch the bacon. It's my Diddykin's birthday today, so it needs to be perfect."

"Yes, Aunt Petunia." He turned on the light in the small cupboard that was his bedroom, and started to put on a fresh shirt for the day. As he did, he noticed something on his left arm. It was a tattoo of a large green bird with its wings spread and beak open in a screech of defiance. In its talons were the remains of a serpent, torn in half with blood dripping down. Both animals were wreathed in black flames, and the tattoo stretched from just above his elbow to right below his shoulder. It was impossible. He didn't have that before he went to bed. But, he did get it in his dream. Was it possible it was real? Could those three women actually have been telling him the truth? Did he really com from the future? If he did, then today, he was going to the zoo with his cousin Dudley.

**(,o0o,)**

Petunia Dursley hung up the phone and sighed. Now what was she going to do? "Bad news, Vernon," she said as she walked into the living room. "Mrs. Fig broke her leg, so she can't take him today. I can't think of anyone else, though."

"Then we'll have to take him with us. I won't stand for leaving him in this house alone. There's no telling what mischief he'll get up to!" her husband said. This was precisely how the raven-haired boy found himself several hours later.

**(,o0o,)**

Harry Potter was thinking many things right now, one of them was,_ what am I going to do? I am at the zoo, but what do I do now? I still don't know if that was coincidence or if Lachesis told the truth. I bear the marks, but how will I know?_

The young boy was brought out of his internal struggle as his obese cousin rapped loudly on the glass keeping a boa constrictor safely away from visitors. _Of course! If I really am from the future, then I can talk to that snake since I'm a parslemouth._ Once his cousin moved on to another exhibit, he walked up to the snake's cage and hissed, _"Can you understand me?"_

"_Yesss, what isss you're name, ssspeaker?" _the snake hissed back.

"_Harry Potter. And you are?"_

"_Sssharon. Can you free me?"_

"_I'll do what I can Shar-"_

"Mum, Dad! Look! You'll never believe what this snake is doing." Dudley ran over, and pushed Harry roughly out of the way. He fell, and stared at his cousin. He concentrated his anger, and the glass separating Dudley and the snake vanished. Dudley fell in and the snake slithered past. On her way out, Harry could swear he heard her say, _"Filthy humans. None of you are asss mighty as you think. Thank you noble ssspeaker, Harry Potter. I will remember you."_

"_Any time,"_ Harry hissed back to her as everyone started to panic. Too late, Harry remembered his uncle's words earlier, and found himself locked in his cupboard upon their return home.

**(,o0o,)**

True to his words, Vernon Dursley locked his nephew in his cupboard for a month, letting him out only to eat, and use the loo. Harry had a lot of time to think a bout his next step. _I need to get to Diagon Alley, but the most opportune moment to do that without suspicion is after my letter arrives. So, until then, I'll work on my "skills" as much as I can._ With that thought, he focused on changing the shape of his eyes. Within a few hours, he knew he got it right since he didn't need his glasses anymore. He hid his scar by willing it not to show while also willing his hair to grow to shoulder length where it was more manageable, and added green highlights. He did most of this while in the loo because of the mirror. When his aunt found out, he said he had found a new talent. While in his "bedroom" he exercised. Even though he could change the size of his muscles, it didn't change their strength. He also Called his faithful sword, Jessica once while in the loo to make sure he was still bonded to her.

Jessica was a 4'9" long sword. The black steel blade was 3'2" long and had a double edge that started at two inches wide. The hilt was 1'7" long, and consisted of a three inch by two inch emerald in the shape of a teardrop, a one foot long wrapped white leather grip, also two inches wide, and a cross guard. The cross guard was four inches long and one and a half feet wide. What made it special were the three sculpted phoenix heads. The one on the left was red with gold beak and eyes, the one to the right was brown with violet beak and eyes, but the one in the middle was black with a white beak and eyes the shade of green obsidian. There was a heron etched into the back of the cross guard. The scabbard was white leather with silver fittings, and a black leather baldric.

The last thing he did was call for Athena. She had been with him for the fourteen years his vision had lasted, even if he hadn't known it until nearly seven of those years had passed. Athena was a Jade phoenix, with brilliant green and silver coloured plumage. Her eyes were amber in color, and her beak was black. As with all phoenixes, she had an alternate form, so that most wouldn't know her for what she really was. This alternate form was a snowy owl that had been called Hedwig. It was ironic since Athena was the Greek goddess of Wisdom, and her sign was the owl. Perhaps this was why the bird had always insisted on being called Athena when she finally revealed herself.

"It is good to see you again, old friend," Harry said after Athena had arrived in a flurry of emerald flames.

"And you too, Harry. I almost thought you would not have believed the words of the Fates," she trilled to him. Since they were bonded, Harry could understand everything she said. "I thought the Marks would convince you, but you just _had _to let that snake loose."

"Well, it was a little disorientating. I mean, here I am, wanting nothing more to die. I succeed, but find myself in Purgatory, just so the Incarnation of Fate can say they screwed up my life, and want to offer me a second chance. I accept, and next thing I know, I wake up in my cupboard. _Before_ I even get my letter, I might add, and everything I experienced in the past fourteen years feels like a fucking_ dream!_" Harry rants. "How would _you_ feel if you doubted that your life was a fake?"

**(,o0o,)**

When Harry was let out of the cupboard, it was the 24th of July, and Harry was once again making breakfast for his "family," when the post came. Vernon forced Harry to get it, and in the stack of letters was one addressed to Harry. He quickly looked at the back and saw the Hogwarts seal before stuffing it in his pocket…

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: There's the first chapter for you. I had an image of Jess in my mind, but I had to put it on paper to get the measurements right. Let me tell you, drawing phoenix heads is really hard. Especially since they don't actually exist, so you don't have any truly good references. The dialog in the beginning is almost word for word from the 1999 first paperback edition of the American version of Philosopher's Stone._

_Sykoelf: Yes this will be a Harry, Hermione, and Ginny pairing. Unfortunately, FFnet only allows the listing of two characters.  
_

_hmaddict_


	3. Ch 2: The Letters

Chapter Two

The Letters

**(,o0o,)**

_24 July, 1991_

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey_

"Bring me my coffee, boy," Vernon Dursley said to his freak of a nephew.

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," said the boy. After he had done this, they heard the click of the post entering the door.

"Get the mail Dudley."

"Make Harry get it."

"Get the mail, Harry."

"Fine," said Harry as he went out to the front door. He picked up the mail, and sifted through it looking for a specific letter. After a little searching, he found it. The letter was addressed to:

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Cupboard under the Stairs_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

On the back was a crest with a large "H" surrounded by a lion, a snake, a badger, and an eagle. It was the Hogwarts crest. Unwilling to let the letter fall into his uncle's hands, Harry stuffed it into a pocket before going back into the kitchen and handing the rest of the post to his uncle.

Harry crept out of the house and ran to the local park. There, he opened the letter and read it. It was the basic Hogwarts acceptance letter and first year book list, but it also had instructions on how to reach Diagon Alley. Also included was the key to Harry's trust vault. Harry went back to the house to confront his aunt and uncle about what they had hidden from him.

**(,o0o,)**

"Aunt Petunia?"

"What," his aunt snapped at him.

"Can you explain this letter to me? It says that I've been accepted at a school for magic. That would explain all the weird things that happen around me. How come you never told me I was a wizard, and that my parents were magical too, if this vault key is any indication."

His aunt's expression softened a little, "Harry, I want you to understand, I never told you the truth because of you're uncle. I was jealous of my sister's ability, and over time, the jealousy turned to anger, and I pushed her away. Soon after, Vernon and I met and we hit it off. When you appeared on our doorstep all those years ago after Lily died, I knew you would be the same. Vernon made me swear not to tell you, and we were going to 'beat the unnaturalness out of you.' His words, not mine. I didn't want to- I couldn't stand the thought of doing it since I knew Lily would take care of Dudley as if he was her own- but Vernon beat me into submission." She was crying by the end of her story.

"If he beat you, why didn't you take me and Dudley, and run?" Harry asked quietly. He never expected his aunt to act like this. After he had come of age, he never talked to his "family" ever again. He knew she was jealous of his mum, but didn't think it had become just an act after he had arrived on Privet Drive.

"I did, but he chased after me and dragged me us back… Anyways, that's all in the past. Now, I assume you need a ride to London tomorrow to get you're school supplies?"

"Yes, do you think you can take me?" Harry asked. "There are directions to a place called 'Diagon Alley' in the letter."

I remember the place, and yes, I will take you. I need to go into London tomorrow anyways. I'll tell Vernon that I'm taking you so you can carry packages for me."

**(,o0o,)**

_The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Ginerva Weasley excitedly ran to her mother with the day's owl post. This year's Hogwarts letters had come in, and there was one with her name on it. It was a full year early. "Mum, I got a letter! Can I go? Please, can I go to Hogwarts this year?"

"Let me see that letter dear," Molly Weasley told her daughter. It read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL_

_of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Miss Weasley, We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry a year early as you have been proven to have knowledge and power of a pre-first year level before most. Included is a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31. We hope to see you on the train at term's start._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

Molly looked sadly at her daughter. "I'll do what I can, but I don't think we can afford it this year, honey. Tell your brothers that we're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

At her daughter's sullen look, she said, "Buck up. I'll talk to your father and we'll know for sure whether or not you are going by the end of tomorrow's trip." She didn't know how, but she knew they would end up sending Ginny to school this year. She could feel it.

**(,o0o,)**

_Granger Manor, London_

Hermione Granger was excited. She had just gotten a letter from Hogwarts. According to her mother, she and her father had gone there, which brought up a good question. _Who is my father. I had always thought it was Gerald, but mum always said she and dad went to school together, and Gerald isn't magical._

You see, until recently, Hermione had thought that there was nothing different about her mother, but about a month ago, when her mother took her to some specialists to try to figure out the cause of her frequent nightmares, she found out the truth. Her mother was a witch. That had come as quite the shock. But, not even the magical healers could decipher what was wrong about Hermione, though there was much muttering about "dual magical matrices" and "the strongest mind-shields seen in anyone not a seer."

"Mum," she asked the woman currently reading the Hogwarts letter, "who was my dad?"

"What?" asked Adrianna Granger, slightly taken aback.

"You said that you and dad went to school together, but Gerald isn't a wizard, is he?"

Adrianna sighed, and looked up from the letter. "No, honey, he isn't. Your father is Sirius Black, but ten years ago, he was arrested for betraying our best friends and their children to an evil man called Voldemort, and then killing thirteen people with one curse. I never believed him guilty of it. Siri just wasn't like that. Why would he follow someone who had been the cause for him to be disowned when he was younger. He was never given a trial see, so it was never proven, but the locked him away anyways. Your grandmother forced me to divorce or we would have been disowned. I wouldn't have done it, but the Ministry of Magic had seized our vaults and house in the magical world. If I hadn't divorced, we would have been on the streets. I had stayed away from the wizarding world until I took you to St. Mungo's a few weeks ago."

"So my full name is Hermione Granger-Black?"

"Yes. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things."

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: I am now officially stunned. I have gotten nearly as many reviews and hits for the first two chapters of this story as the first five of C'Dara. I also got ten more alerts. Apparently this story is much more popular. And to think I almost didn't start writing it. Any ways, here is the second chapter of Book I. Thank you to all my reviewers._

_Alatoic01: Harry will let some events happen as close to the original as possible but others will have to change completely. Some will also be beyond his control, but I can't go telling which is which yet. As for Hermione and Ginny traveling back with Harry? Sorry, can't tell you since it would cause MAJOR spoilers for the story, but there are clues as to the truth in this, and past chapters. Remember, nothing is as it seems._

_hmaddict_


	4. Ch 3: The Alley

Chapter Three

The Alley

**(,o0o,)**

"_So my full name is Hermione Granger-Black?"_

"_Yes. We'll be going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your school things."_

**(,o0o,)**

_25 July 1991_

_Charing Cross Road, London_

"Now, If I remember correctly, the Leaky Cauldron is here somewhere," Adrianna Ganger told her daughter. "It'll be a bit shabby looking, but the inside is just fine."

"Is that it?" Hermione pointed across the street to a building stuck between a record store and a large bookshop. "Won't regular people see it?"

"No, dear. It's warded so that muggles don't notice it." Adrianna grasped Hermione's hand, and pulled her across the street.

"What are muggles?" It seemed familiar to the eleven year old girl, put she couldn't quite figure out where she had heard it before.

"A muggle is what magic folk call people without magic." They stepped inside. Tom, the barman greeted them, but they continued on to the door leading to the small alley out back.

"Mum, this doesn't look like a shopping center to me," Hermione exclaimed.

"Of course not. The entrance is over here." Adrianna pulled out a long, thin piece of wood and tapped it against the brick three up and two across from the missing one. The bricks shifted and reformed themselves into a grand archway. The sounds of hawkers crying their wares, and the general masses moving about their business could suddenly be heard from beyond it.

"First stop is Gringotts. I need to see if we can access your trust vault, and if not, then I'll have to open a new account, and have some money transferred and converted," Ms. Granger told her daughter before setting off into the Alley. Hermione was hard pressed to keep up with her.

After a little walk, they came upon a tall three-story building made of marble. On the door was an inscription:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"They must have some pretty heavy security here." Hermione walked through the doors and stopped dead.

"You can't get anything past a goblin, least of all one from Gringotts," Ms. Granger turned around and saw the shocked look on her daughter's face.

"G-g-gob-lins?" Hermione had never seen anything like them before. The goblins were all rather short with pointy ears, long claws, and much wrinkled, dark skin that almost looked more like scales than anything else.

"Of course. You didn't think that the only sentient beings in this world were mere _humans_ did you? There are humans, vampires, goblins, centaurs, werewolves, and house elves, among others."

"N-no, I just didn't think they would look quite like _that_!" By now, they had made their way to a teller.

"Can I help you?" asked the goblin within.

"Yes, I need to ask about my account. The Ministry froze it after my ex-husband was arrested, but I wanted to know if I could access our daughter's trust on her behalf."

The goblin looked at her and said, "I need the name of the account and the date of your husband's incarceration."

"Very well," Adrianna did not look happy that she would have to utter the name that had caused her to leave the wizarding world. "The account is under the names 'Sirius and Adrianna Black,' and my _ex_-husband was arrested on November 3, 1981." She placed stress on the mention of her ex as if to say, 'I rid myself of him long ago.'

"Do you have any proof that you are who you say?" The goblin ignored the accented word.

"Yes, I have my family ring as well as my wedding and engagement rings." She showed them to the goblin. He took out a large monocle and examined each ring.

"Well, they appear to be genuine, but I will need some blood to be sure." He picked up a needle.

"Do I have to?" she looked askance at the needle held in the goblins claws.

"Yes, unless you wish to leave now?" The goblin held the needle out further and glared at her.

"Fine." Adrianna Granger unhappily held out her finger, and the goblin grinned while pricking it with the needle (she had always hated the things).

"Now, if you will place your finger on this piece of parchment." She did so, and writing in red ink began to appear:

_Lady Baroness Adrianna Jane Black nee Granger_

_Lady Granger, Baroness Black_

_High Seat of Muggle House Granger_

_Secondary Seat of Wizard House Black_

_Magical Status: Muggleborn Witch_

_Husband: Lord Sirius Orion Black_

_Magical Marital Status: yes_

_Muggle Marital Status: no_

_Married: 13 Jan. 1979_

_Bonded: 13 Jan. 1979_

_Divorce: 19 Nov. 1981_

_Bond Broken: no_

_Daughter: Lady Hermione Jane Adrianna Granger-Black_

_Account Status:_

_Account Name: House of Black_

_Frozen: 3 Nov. 1981_

_Released: 3 Nov. 1991_

"Interesting. It appears that you account will be released to you in a few months' time. For details, I can ask your account manager to talk to you."

"Please do, but before you do that, please explain why this says I'm still married. I remember sending him divorce papers that he signed and sent back." Ms. Granger was shocked.

"What you did was have a muggle divorce. For magical divorces, the soul bond must be broken. You never had this done, making you a married woman in the wizarding world, but single in the muggle world. The only way a muggle divorce would have broken the bond was if you had also legally given up your magic and all such ties. The fact that you are here says otherwise. Now, if you will excuse me, I'll go get your account manager for you." The goblin got up from his station and went into the back. Adrianna was standing there, shocked to her toes. Here she had thought she was single for the past ten years, but in fact had been married! _At least mother_ _didn't think to make me get a magical divorce. Oh, Sirius, I'm so glad I'm still a Black. I'll have to write you and tell you the news._

A few minutes later, another goblin walked out to the Blacks. "Baroness Black, it is good to see you again." Adrianna came to her senses at being called Baroness Black.

"Griphook, it's good to see you, too. I'm assuming by the way you greeted me that Walburga finally kicked the bucket."

"Indeed she did. Now, according to this, you account is due for release in the beginning of November this year." The goblin called Griphook indicated the parchment before him. "I think that for a small fee of five thousand galleons, I can get it released today. Would that do?"

"Five thousand? Isn't that a bit much? And how much is it in pounds?" Hermione had finally found her voice, and spoke up on the large sum.

"For the Black family vault, that isn't even worth acknowledging, little girl. It would be exactly twenty-five thousand pounds," the goblin told her as a matter of fact.

"Twenty-five thousand, and its not even pocket change? I didn't know dad was so rich." Once again, Hermione was in shock. Her family was already quite wealthy, but add on the money from her dad, and they were probably the richest people in all of Great Britain. She had not realized she had voice that last thought until Griphook spoke again.

"Not quite, there is another person with more money than you, if my suspicions are correct. If not, then yes, your family's account would be the single largest in England if you combined them."

"I would like to do that. Please place everything in the Black vaults, Griphook." Mrs. Black spoke again. "Also, I'd like to get Hermione's family rings today before we withdraw some money."

"Very well…"

**(,o0o,)**

"I didn't know it had to hurt so much, mum," Hermione complained to her mother about the ritual to receive her family rings as they left Gringotts. Afterwards, Griphook informed them of a relatively new option where holders of large accounts can buy a card much like a muggle debit card. They would hand the card to the store clerk, who would then slide the card into a slot on the counter. The cardholder then had to sign the store's copy of the receipt.

They walked down the street past Ollivander's, and continued on to Flourish and Blot's. Hermione soon forgot all about the ritual upon entering the rather large bookstore. After several hours of just browsing, they paid for Hermione's schoolbooks as well as several books on current and past magical history, pureblood (and other magical) customs. She also got the book on soul magic that seemed to draw her to it. They then went to Madam Malkin's and got her measured for her new wardrobe of robes. Several hours later, and many shrunken bags heavier, they spent time and money getting the rest of her school supplies. Before they knew it, they were walking into Ollivander's Wand Shop.

"Ah, Adrianna Black. It has been a long time since I last saw you. Ash with a core of dragon heartstring, 10 ½ inches, rather whippy, if I remember correctly." A tall man with rather wild white hair that reminded Hermione too much of Einstein walked out from the back of the shop.

"Yes, Mr. Ollivander. It still serves me well after almost ten years of nonuse, too." Adrianna walked forward, and spoke again. "I'm here for a wand for my daughter. She starts school this year."

"Ten years, you say? All my wands should still work even after a hundred years of nonuse. Well, step up, girl. We haven't got all day, and I must get you measured first."

Hermione cautiously walked forward. Ollivander took out a measuring tape, and started to use it on her. A few seconds later, he let go of it, and the tape continued to measure her. He walked into the back of the shop, and came out a minute later, arms laden with small, elongated boxes. Hermione presumed that there were wands in them. "that's enough," he told the tape, and it dropped to the floor.

"Here we go," he said while opening up the first box. "Ash, and dragon blood. Ten inches." Hermione took the wand from him, but was amiss about what to do with it. "Go, on. Give it a wave," he told her at seeing the confused look on her face. She waved it, and the large vase on the counter shattered. Ollivander fixed it with a wave of his own wand, and took the wand from her. "Evidently not a match," he muttered half to himself. He took out another wand, and handed it to her. "Vinewood, and phoenix feather," he announced. Hermione waved it, and produced similar results. "Nope, I'm afraid not." She tried a few more wands, which Ollivander snatched, from her hand almost right after giving it to her. "It seems that miss Hermione is a tricky customer. I haven't had nearly this much difficulty matching a wand since my father was still running the shop nearly a century and a half ago," he told them with a puzzled expression. "She seems to react well to Vinewood and ash woods, with dragon heartstring and phoenix feather cores, but, unfortunately, I don't carry any duel core or wood wands. Nor do I know of anyone who makes them."

After trying a few more wands, Ollivander brought out a wand that hadn't been tried yet. "This is the last possible combination of your woods and cores that I have. It is nine and three sixteenth inches long, made of Vinewood, and has a core of dragon heartstring." He handed it to Hermione, and as soon as she touched it, violet sparks poured out of it. "Not a perfect match, but I think it will do just fine."

They paid for the wand, and made their way back too the Leaky Cauldron after about an hour of window shopping. They had a nice dinner before heading home. As they left the pub, Hermione's eyes were drawn to the young boy sitting with a rather large boy and a woman whom she assumed to be a close relative of theirs, if not their mother. On his shoulder was a snowy owl, obviously his familiar. His eyes were an amazingly brilliant green that seemed to stare right into her soul as he watched her. Perhaps it was the fact that he had been staring at her, but she got the impression that he knew her better than she knew herself. She felt a strange itching in her brain, like a half forgotten memory trying to resurface. Those emerald eyes looked so damn_ familiar._ _Have I seen them before?_ A flash, and she thought she saw the same boy looking at her as a grown man.

"Hermione, are you coming?" Mrs. Black asked when she noticed her daughter had stopped.

"Yes, mum."

"Well come on dear, we have to get everything home." They left, but the boy continued to watch them as they walked out the door. He was glad to have seen her. He couldn't wait to send her that package. It would definitely help her start to understand the dreams.

**(,o0o,)**

_The Burrow, Ottery St. Catchpole_

Ginerva Weasley was furious. They had just come home from Diagon Alley, where they had learned of a new scholarship for people like her. More specifically, for people who were offered a spot at a magical school early, but could not afford to attend. The bad thing was that, although her mother was all for it, her father's damned pride got in the way. "Weasleys don't accept charity," he had told her. "We will _not _be indebt to the sponsor of this scholarship."

Both her mother and father were now downstairs arguing when there was a flash of green fire within Ginny's bedroom. When it disappeared, there was a large green and silver bird. In its talons was a large package with a letter attached to it. There was also a letter addressed to her on top. The bird dropped the package and letter on her bed, and disappeared in a flurry of more emerald flames. Before Ginny could investigate it, though, she heard someone start to climb the stairs, so she took everything the bird had left, and stuffed it under her bed. Just as she straightened back up, her parents walked in.

Her mother was the first to break the silence, "Ginny, dear. We have decided…"

**(,o0o,)**

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

"I'm taking the boy to London today so I can do some shopping, Vernon." Petunia Dursley hoped her husband would not question what she needed to get in London. She could hardly tell him the truth, that she was taking her nephew to buy the things he needed to attend a magical school. If he found out before she bought everything, she was sure her nephew would just disappear. "Come on, Harry."

They stepped out the front door, and there was a large barn owl waiting. Clutched in its beak was a letter with the Hogwarts seal on it. It was addressed to one Mr. D. Dursley. Petunia looked at it in shock. "Should I go get Dudley?" Harry asked before rushing back into the house.

A few minutes later, Harry and Dudley came out of the house to find Petunia sitting on the steps, the letter open in her hand. She handed it to Dudley and, as he read it, she went in to talk to Vernon. "Is this some sort of joke?" Dudley said.

"Nope. I got a similar letter yesterday, Dud. It's real enough alright, and it certainly explains what happened to your window last year." Harry explained to his obese cousin.

"So, I'm a freak like you?" Dudley said to his cousin. "That sucks."

"Come on, it's not that bad, Dud. Hey, I bet you anything your father will start yelling right about…" Harry paused. "…Now."

As if on cue, Vernon Dursley went ballistic. Not only was his wife telling him that his freak of a nephew was going to that, that _school_, but his son was also attending. He quickly quieted as his wife said that she would leave him if he didn't let them, and she meant it. "Fine, he said, but I'll pay for Dudley, only!"

"Good, because Harry's tuition was already paid for by his parents. Let's go Harry, Dudley. With that, she stormed out to the car. Both boys quickly got in, and they drove to London. Vernon Dursley was left standing there, wondering how on earth his dead sister-in-law and her husband could have afforded a private school. About an hour later, he came out of his daze, and went to call Smeltings. He would have to inform them that Dudley would not be attending. Oh, how he wished he could have stopped those letters. If only he had gotten the post today. Better yet, he should have never allowed Petunia to talk him into caring for his freak of a nephew. The boy must have infected his precious Dudley. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk. If he intended to keep his wife, and avoid the scandal a divorce would cause, he had to go along with it.

He would do anything to avoid a scandal. He even married Petunia when she had told him she was pregnant with Dudley. They had only been dating for a few weeks and made love only once. Damn the contraceptive companies for making defective products. He loved his son, though, but now he was wishing he had not done the "noble" thing. At least then he would have a normal life.

**(,o0o,)**

_Diagon Alley, London_

After asking the barman at the pub to open the entrance for them, the woman led her son and nephew into Brittan's most well known wizarding market, Diagon Alley. Dudley's eyes went wide as he took in all the magical things surrounding him. Harry, however, looked around, eyes wide as well, but he was not staring at what was for sale. His attention was on the people and the state of the shops. The last time he had been here, Diagon Alley was a desolate area. Almost no one still doing their shopping, and, of those still going about there business, all traveled around in small groups, ever fearful of being attacked. And then it started. Ollivanders exploded, and the attack began…

The fighting had eventually spilled out onto Charring Cross Road as an international television crew was driving by, and the Statute of Secrecy was finally irrevocably broken for the first time since its conception in 1692. The war had gone from a war between wizards to a war between muggles, wizards, and other wizards. Luckily, the muggle government had sided with him once he explained the situation. Of course, the magical community lost its autonomy, but that was to be expected. The war had changed forever…

Harry was brought from his reminiscing as a large owl of the purest white swooped down and landed on his shoulder. "I was wondering when you would get here," he told her.

Petunia Dursley was shocked. It was not often that you see a snowy owl in Brittan, let alone perched on her nephew's shoulder. "Harry, what is that?" she asked him as she tried to calm down.

"This is Hedwig. She found me the other day, and has stuck around since. I was thinking of keeping her as my familiar. She really seems to like me," came his reply.

"If you're sure you can take care of her, then you may keep Hedwig, I think it was?" At his nod, she stroked the beautiful bird's soft feathers before continuing. "Now, we need to go to the bank. Gringotts, if I remember right. She then walked on to a large three story marble building, the two boys and one owl following closely behind. Hedwig flew off, being unable to enter the shops.

Upon entering the bank, Dudley asked what the strange creatures were. His mother told him they were goblins, and the three of them walked up to an open window.

"How can I help you?" the goblin in the window asked.

"I need to access my nephew's trust vault for school, as well as open a vault for my son and me," Petunia told him.

"May I have your nephew's key?" She dug into her purse, and brought out a small, brass key. She handed it to the goblin. He took a look at it before handing it back to her. "Everything seams to be in order. Now, about a vault for yourself. First, we must have your blood tested incase you are heir to a lost line."

"But I'm a muggle," Petunia protested.

"Regardless, you must be tested. It is possible you are descended from a disowned or squib line."

"Squib?" she asked.

"A magicborn muggle," the goblin explained. He held out a needle, and, upon her nod, pricked her finger. "Now, if you'll just put the blood on this piece of parchment…" She did so, and a single name appeared. A name known to many muggle fantasy authors, and scholars alike. _Emrys._

The goblins eyes widened. "Well, that is quite interesting. There will be no need to open a new vault after all."

"Why, who are the Emrys?" asked Dudley.

Harry spoke up then,"Dudley. A man named Myrrdin Emrys was a wizard more than fifteen hundred years ago."

"So, what's so special about him?"

The goblin explained to the young boy, "Myrrdin Emrys pioneered modern magic and was the court magician of King Artur Paendrag. History would later write their names as Merlin, and King Arthur Pendragon. Their lines were said to become entwined for all time. There is a prophecy saying that when an heir of both lines opens the Monumentum Arca archa, a great war will soon come, and that heir will be our savior and our destroyer. The thing is both those lines were thought lost soon after the founding of Hogwarts. To see the line of Merlin revealed is a great honor."

Dudley's eyes had gone wide. "I'm the heir of Merlin? I can't wait to tell Piers."

"No, Dudley. You can't tell anyone, muggle or magic. It must remain a secret. The press would be all over the place." Petunia was astounded and worried. She, her son, and her nephew were descended from the most famous wizard of all time!

"Well said. Now, is there anything else I can do for you before we go down to your vaults?" the goblin asked.

"Yes, actually. I would like to read my parents will." Harry stepped forward.

"Very, well. May I have your parents' names?"

"Lord James Harold Albert Potter IV and Lady Lillian Marie Potter nee Evans," Harry said calmly.

The goblins eyes widened, and instinctively flicked up to Harry's forehead. "I hide my scar, but I can show you it." Harry concentrated. A few seconds later, a thin scar in the shape of a lightning bolt with seven prongs appeared above his right eyebrow.

"I will still need a drop of blood to be sure you are who you say you are." Harry willingly pricked his finger and placed a drop on a pieces of parchment the goblin had provided. Soon enough, words appeared:

_Name: Harold James Roderick Potter VII_

_31 July, 1980-Present_

_Father: Lord James Potter IV_

_Mother: Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans_

_Sister: Samantha Juliet Potter_

_1 August 1980-Present_

"I have a twin sister?" Harry tried to act surprised. He turned to his aunt, "Did you know?"

"Yes, but I thought she had died the night your home was attacked. How is this possible?" She turned to the goblin. He looked through some records that had been placed on his desk. According to these, miss Samantha Potter currently resides at St. Michael's Orphanage in London." He picked up another piece of parchment. He quickly tapped it with a claw before handing a copy to each of them. "This is a copy of your parents will Mr. Potter."

_Last Will and Testament of James and Lily Potter_

_We, Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans, being of sound mind and body, do hereby declare this, our last will and testament, to be accurate and current as of the date of dictation, and void all previous editions. We declare Lord Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as our executor of estate._

_Should we die before our children's seventeenth birthday, they are to be placed in the care of their godparents, Lord Sirius Black and Lady Adrianna Black nee Granger. Should neither Sirius nor Adrianna be able to care for them, they are to be placed with Ted and Andromeda Tonks. If they can not or will not take Harry and Sammie, they are to be placed with Lord Arthur Weasley and Lady Molly Weasley nee Prewit. Should they be unwilling or unable to care for the children, They will be placed under the care of Petunia Juliet Evans under the stipulation that she divorce Vernon Dursley and leave him forever. UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES ARE HARRY AND SAM TO BE SEPARATED…_

Harry did not read any further. "What happened? I was sent to my aunt's without her divorcing Vernon, and Samantha went to an orphanage."

"I'm sorry Mr. Potter. I had no clue this had happened. I will schedule a custody hearing for you and your sister if you wish," the goblin apologized to Harry.

"Yes. I don't think it would be best if I stayed in Vernon's house. Could you also pres charges on Dumbledore, please?"

"Yes. Now, according to your parents' will, you are to receive your family rings upon your eleventh birthday and also to try opening a chest that has been in the Potter family for many generations. It is tradition that every Potter male try to open it upon their eleventh birthday. We can take care of this today if you wish."

"Yeah, I think we should," Harry said.

"Good, the chest is in the Potter Material Vault."

"Material Vault?" Petunia asked.

"There are four vaults in the Potter Estate. The Monetary Vault, Harry's and Samantha's Trust Vaults, and the Material Vault, where all material possessions such as heirlooms, and other priceless items are kept. Mr. Potter can only use his Trust, and the Material Vault at the moment. When he turns seventeen, he will gain control over the Monetary Vault, and his Trust will be dissolved. When Samantha comes of age, her Trust will become a standard vault." The Goblin stood and motioned them through the double doors at the back of the bank before following. In the next room was a large mine cart. The Goblin bid them enter it, so, of course, they did so. The cart took off down the tracks.

After a long and fast ride with many twists and turns, they stopped outside of vault 687. The goblin got out after everyone else, and walked to the door. "Key, please," he asked. Petunia handed him the key. The goblin inserted it into the keyhole, and turned the key one full rotation to the right. The door opened with a loud snap. The goblin then handed the key to Harry. In the vault were heaps of gold, silver, and bronze. Harry took the bag the goblin proffered him and put handfuls of each into the bag.

As he exited the vault, he saw that Dudley's mouth was hanging open. He laughed, "Close your mouth before you catch flies."

"You have all this to yourself?"

"Yep, but don't worry, I'm sure the Emrys vault is quite large."

"Quite right, Mr. Potter. Until earlier this morning, The Emrys Estate was the second largest in Wizarding Brittan, outranked only by the Potter Estate. Now, since the Black Estate has been merged with the muggle Granger Estate, they are the largest."

"I own the third largest Estate in Wizarding Brittan?" Petunia asked.

"Yes, milady."

"Dudley, you can't tell your father about this," she told her son. She was afraid of what Vernon would do if he found out. She turned back to the Goblin as they got back in the cart, "Is there any way that I can get something like a muggle debit card?"

"Yes, we only offer them to the larger accounts, and I believe you more than fulfill that. I can get one for Mr. Potter if he likes as well."

"Yes, please." Neither Harry nor Petunia wished to have to come back if they ran out of money. The cart started down the tracks again, and, this time, it stopped at vault 42.

"This is the Potter Material Vault. Mr. Potter, if you would please place your hand on the Crest." On the door was the Potter Family Crest. The Crest was of a rampant lion with an eagle perched on its shoulder, wings spread. Both animals had their jaws open in defiance. Below it was the Potter Family Motto, _"In Quaero Fidelis Aequitas, EGO Gradior Versus."_ In search of True Justice, I walk the Line. Harry placed his hand on it, palm down after admiring it. There was a blue glow, and the door opened. All four people stepped inside to search for the chest.

It wasn't hard to spot. After all, how long would it take you to find an object on a pedestal a hundred yards in front of you with nothing blocking your way? It was made of a black wood with accents of a white wood. Carved along the sides were ravens. There were seven different locks. The first three were your standard locks, the fourth had an ovular imprint. The fifth, sixth, and seventh locks showed nothing. They assumed they were password protected. "According to tradition, Mr. Potter, you only need to open the first four locks before the chest is yours."

"Well, the first three need a key, and the fourth looks like my thumb would fit." Harry placed his thumb on the fourth lock. He felt a sharp prick before withdrawing his finger. The center of the depression shown red, and you could hear the snap as the lock released. It seemed the fourth lock was keyed by blood. Harry opened the chest to reveal a large room with many weapons. "A portable armory. I like it," he said.

"That is the farthest most Potters have ever gotten, Mr. Potter," the goblin told him. "Now for the other three, you can't use magic."

"Okay, so it needs a key, but I don't have it. How about I pick it?" Harry suggested as he pulled several long, thin, and slightly bent metal rods out of his pocket. At his aunt's incredulous gaze, he said, "What? You expected me to live off of a meal a week? I've known how to pick a lock for years." He slid the rods into the hole of the third lock, and after a few seconds, he gave them a twist. The lock snapped, and the chest opened to show a room full of books. "Okay, a personal library."

"That is the furthest your father got. Only two more locks."

Harry slid the rods into the second lock, and, after a minute, they heard the lock open. This compartment appeared to be a large walk-in closet. Harry quickly opened the last lock to reveal a small compartment with three keys, a small book, and a jewelry case. Inside were three identical rings, two sized for women, and one for a man. They were platinum wedding bands, and were etched with Celtic Knots. Harry close the jewelry case and placed it back in the trunk before withdrawing the keys. He would look at the book later. Using the keys, he locked the trunk, and pressed on the crest on top. It was a staff and sword crossed. Entwined around the staff was a serpent, and a phoenix was perched on the hilt of the sword. The trunk shrank, and he placed it in his pocket.

"Congratulations, Mr. Potter. You are the first person to open that chest in nearly a thousand years. Now we can go back to the surface to see about your rings and the debit cards." They filed out of the vault, and shut the door. It locked automatically, and the sped off, up the tracks to the surface. The goblin went back to his desk and read the memo awaiting him. "Good. Your custodial hearing will be here in two days on Friday, the 26th of July. To be in attendance are yourself, Mrs. Petunia Dursley, Lady Baroness Black, Lady Samantha Potter, one Mrs. Henderson, and Lord Albus Dumbledore. Presiding will be Director Ragnok. They must be afraid of losing your account if the Director is presiding. The date of Dumbledore's trial will be announced then as well."

"Good, good. Can we get my rings now?" Harry asked a bit impatiently.

"Yes. Your family ring is here, but I need to know your personal sigil for your own ring. For that, I'm afraid I need more blood." The goblin got out another piece of parchment and a fresh needle. Harry said nothing, but did hold out his finger. After the goblin pricked it, he allowed three drops to fall on the parchment. Soon after, Harry's personal sigil appeared. It was a black and dark green phoenix with emerald eyes. Its wings were spread, and its beak open in a screech of defiance. Behind it was a field of blue with lightening. As the goblin stared at it, he spoke in an awed whisper, "Not since Merlin has anyone had a phoenix as part of their personal sigil. His was a Ruby Phoenix while yours is the Obsidian Phoenix, though."

The goblin placed the piece of parchment into a basin that sat beside him before turning to Petunia. He repeated the process with her, and revealed her sigil to be a black mare below a full moon on a field of gold. He placed that piece in the same basin after withdrawing a gold ring and a 3 1/2 inch by 1 1/2 inch piece of plastic and giving them to Harry. On both the ring and the card was Harry's sigil, but the Gringotts logo also appeared on the card. "The card will work in both muggle and magical shops." Soon after, he with drew Petunia's ring and card, and handed them to her. "You must sign in muggle shops, but need only show your ring in magical shops for it to be accepted," he continued. "Lady Emrys, I have taken the liberty of drawing up the paperwork for your son' s school fees. I only need your signature and a wax imprint of your ring." As she signed the parchment, the goblin pulled out two large folders. "I also had portfolios drawn up. In one is the details of the Emrys Estate, and in the other is the Potter Estate." They thanked the goblin, then left to shop for school items.

**(,o0o,)**

They walked out of Magical Menagerie with a ginger colored cat for Dudley called Amber and supplies for both Hedwig and Amber. They had spent nearly all day here and only had two stops left to make. Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and Ollivanders. Since it was closer, they started toward Madam Malkin's. Before they got there, Harry had accidentally run into someone. They both fell.

"I'm sorry," Harry said as he stood up. "I wasn't watching where I was going." He helped up the other person to see it was a little girl with auburn hair.

"No, it's my fault," the girl said. "Um, hi. I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasley." She held out her hand. Harry took it, and helped her up. For the first time, she looked into his emerald gaze, and stood transfixed.

"I'm Harry. It's nice to meet you, Ginny. Are you going to Hogwarts this year?" he asked.

"Uh, I'd like to. I mean, I was accepted a year early. I'm almost ten, you see, but my family probably can't afford to send both me and my brother this year. He's eleven," she started rambling.

"Oh, well I'm sure they'll still let you go. Any ways, I have to go now. Bye, Ginerva. I'll see you on the train," Harry rushed off, a plan forming in his head. Ginny, however, just stood there, watching him walk away._ Oh, Merlin was he gorgeous. Such beautiful green eyes, like jade, or maybe emeralds. And the way he moves! It's like watching a panther stalking its prey. Wait a minute, how did he know my name was Ginerva. I'm sure I told him it was Ginny._ She rushed off to join her family on there way to Gringotts.

Harry soon caught up with his aunt, and told her about the girl. He then asked her if they could help. Petunia agreed, and rushed off to Gringotts, hoping to beat the Weasleys. Harry and Dudley continued on to the robes shop.

Soon after entering, the shop owner told them to wait as she finished with a pale blond boy. "Hello. Hogwarts, too?" said the boy.

Dudley said, "Yeah, we're going to Hogwarts."

"Mother's looking at wands, and father is buying books. Then I'm going to look at racing brooms. I don't understand why first years can't have their own. Maybe I'll bully father into getting me one, and I'll sneak it in."

"Remind you of someone, Dudley?" Harry asked with a laugh.

"Yeah, he seems a lot like me, but skinnier." Dudley scowled at Harry. "But, at least I have meat on my bones."

"That's an understatement," said the boy again. "Have _you_ got your own brooms?"

"No," Harry said.

"Do you play Quidditch?"

"No."

"Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"No," Dudley was starting to feel more stupid than usual.

"Well, no one really knows until they get there, do they. I'll most likely be in Slytherin. My whole family has been there – imagine being in Hufflepuff. I think I'd leave, don't you?"

"Draco, it's time to go." A tall blond men walked in, saving Harry and Dudley from answering. "I'll pay Madam Malkin, and we'll go get your wand."

"See you on the train." Draco followed his father out after he had talked to the woman.

"Now, you'll need Hogwarts robes right?" she said as she got out a measuring tape.

"Yes. Dudley needs one set, but I need two," Harry told her.

"Why do you need two?" she asked , curiously.

"Because, I hardly think it appropriate to walk around in clothes that don't fit when I'm like this." With that, he concentrated, and he grew slightly smaller, his bones rearranging. His hair grew longer, and he could feel a slight itch in his groin, throat, and chest. Dudley stared at him in shock.

"But you're a boy!," he exclaimed.

"Honestly, did you think I could only shift my hair, eyes, and skin?"

"Well, yes."

Boys, enough." Madam Malkin said. "So you're a metamorphmagus."

"If that's what you call this ability, then yes," Harry said, feigning ignorance.

"Very, well. I think I can accommodate you."

About an hour later, Petunia walked in as Harry paid for himself and Dudley. "How did it go?" he asked.

"I was just in time. They were able to hear the announcement, but I don't know whether or not they will accept. They seemed very proud to me."

"Well, we'll know by September first."

"Yes. On to Ollivanders, and then diner at The Leaky Cauldron before we go home." They walked a few minutes, until they stood outside the famed wand shop. They entered, but no one was seen inside.

A minute or two later, a quiet voice could be heard. "I wondered when I would be seeing you, Mr. Potter. It seems like it was just yesterday that your parents were here buying _their_ first wands."

Both Petunia and Dudley jumped as a tall man with wild white hair walked out of the back. "Mr. Ollivander? I'm Petunia Dursley, and we're here for a wand for my son and nephew."

"Yes, yes. I am a little surprised that you are here Mrs. Dursley. I did not expect to ever see you in a place of magic ever again. You did leave quite suddenly, after all. Anyways, you are not here for reminiscing with an old man. Now, Mr. Dursley, which arm is your dominant?" Dudley held up his right arm. "Good, now hold still." Mr. Ollivander then took out a tape measure and began to use it on Dudley. After a few minutes, Mr. Ollivander left to look for wands, while the tape continued in its task.

He returned soon enough with a few boxes in his arms. "Enough," he said, and the tape fell to the floor. He set down the boxes, and opened one. From it came a slender piece of wood. "Ebony and unicorn hair. Ten inches, nice and whippy." He then passed it to Dudley and told him to give it a wave. Dudley did as instructed, but the bell on the counter cracked. "Nope, not this one," Mr. Ollivander told them as he took it back. He pulled out another wand. This one was willow with a core of hippogriff blood. Dudley waved it and gold sparks shot out of it.

"A good match," Mr. Ollivander said as he put the wand back in its box. "Now, for you Mr. Potter. I do not expect this to be nearly as easy as with your cousin." He then proceeded to measure Harry after determining that his right was his dominant hand. When he stepped out to the back of the shop, the tape immediately stopped, and fell to the floor. A few minutes later, he came back with many wands. Harry tried all of them with no success.

"You seem to react well with ash, oak, and holly, as well as phoenix feathers, but I only have one wand left that will fit the bill. I wonder if it will work." Ollivander then proceeded to pull out a wand of a warm brown wood. "Holly and phoenix feather. Eleven inches, nice and supple." Harry took the wand and waved it. A stream of red and gold sparks shot from the end. "Good. I'm afraid it isn't a perfect match, but it is the best you'll find in any wand shop. Potters rarely find a perfect match with pre-made wands, so do not worry, Mr. Potter. It is curious that this wand would choose _you_ of all people, though. You see, the phoenix whose tail feather resides in this wand gave one other feather. Just one other. Yes, it is indeed curious that you receive this wand when its brother… Why its brother gave you that scar on your forehead." Mr. Ollivander looked closely at Harry's face, "Well, the scar that used to be on your forehead, anyways."

"Now, that will be seven galleons for Mr. Potter's wand, and five for Mr. Dursley's."

As they paid, Petunia asked, "Why the different prices for the wands?"

"Phoenix feathers are rare, and thus, more expensive than blood from a hippogriff. In essence, Mr. Potter's wand is more costly because it is much more rare than that of Mr. Dursley."

Dudley then spoke up, "Mum, why can't I have a wand like Harry's?"

It was Ollivander who replied, "Mr. Dursley, it is the wand that chooses the wizard, not the other way around. It is not always clear why, but that is how it works." They left the shop for the Leaky Cauldron. It was already six o'clock by the time they had finished their shopping.

As they entered the pub, people were speaking wildly, "Did you hear? Harry Potter was in the alley today."

"Yeah, I heard that his scar is gone."

"Gone? What do you mean?"

"Well, it just isn't there anymore…" It was then that they noticed the new party. They were quiet for a little bit as Tom, the barkeeper took their orders.

After they were served, a brown haired woman with her daughter paid their bill and started to leave. As they walked through, Harry stared at the girl. Soon, she noticed his gaze and stared back. A minute later, her mother ushered her out. "Are you fine with that, Harry?" He had not even noticed that Petunia was talking to him.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked her.

"I said that you will be getting Dudley's spare bedroom. He doesn't really need it."

"How is Dudley with this?"

Dudley answered, "I don't want him in there! I need it."

Harry stared at him. He had changed a lot since getting his letter, but deep down, Dudley was still a spoiled pig. "Dudley, did you know that most kids only have one bedroom. My bedroom for the past ten years was a bloody _broom cupboard!_ If social services ever happened to walk into that house, do you know what would happen? Your parents would be arrested for child abuse and neglect. They would go to jail, and you and I would be put in a foster home. Well, maybe not me since I have a godmother that I didn't know about until today." Dudley stared at him, then started to cry.

"I don't want mummy to go to jail."

Petunia comforted him, "I won't if we give Harry your spare bedroom. Besides, he may not have to stay with us in a couple days."

All of the sudden, Dudley tears cleared away, "Really?"

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: Well here is the third chapter. You finally get a look into what the war might have been like. I was vague on purpose. Detailed flashbacks come much later. I want people to vote on several things:_

_Should the Weasleys accept the scholarship for Ginny?_

_What house should Dudley, Harry, Hermione, Sam (Who you finally meet next chapter), and Ginny (If accepting scholarship) be in? Please give good reasons for your choice. Nothing like: Slytherin is evil and they suck. I have news for you, Slytherin is no more evil than Gryffindor. Yes, they are allowed in different houses. Thank you to all reviewers._

_FFML Tim: I believe that I further explained the vault issue in this chapter. The Ministry didn't "seize" the vault; they merely froze it for ten years. When Sirius bought Harry's Firebolt, the vault was already released. The reason that Hermione, her mum, and her "dad" were unaware of it was because the goblins didn't make the connection between them and Sirius. The Ministry did, however, seize the house they were living in when Sirius was arrested. As for Ginny, I always thought that something like this would have happened. It would have happened to Hermione too except for the fact that she was seen a "muggleborn," and thus inferior._

_Wow, this chapter is my largest a 7,879 words!_


	5. Ch 4: The Hearing

Chapter Four

The Hearing

**(,o0o,)**

_26 July 1991_

_Granger Manor, London_

For the fourth time that week, Hermione Granger-Black was in shock. First it was the fact that she was a witch and was accepted at a school for magic, then she found out that her father wasn't the butler, Gerald, like she had originally thought, but was instead a convicted felon. Next she learned that her father was even wealthier than her mother, and finally, the package that had arrived late last night:

_She had just started reading her new copy of Hogwarts: A History, when there was a large flash of emerald flame above her desk. When it had subsided, a large bird with green and silver plumage was hovering near her chair. In its talons was a large package. It dropped its charge onto the desk and then disappeared in another flash of green flames._

_Hermione cautiously approached the new arrival in her room. As she reached it, she realized there was a letter addressed to her bound to the top. Deciding it would be best to read the letter first. She broke the twine holding the package together and removed the letter from its envelope. It read:_

Dear Hermione Black,

I know of your Dreams, and wish to help. In this parcel are several books that should help explain your condition. Their books are about post-traumatic stress disorder (PTSD), multiple personality disorder (MPD), and the physics of the Time Stream. Also included is a little jewelry box. Inside is an item I hold dear. It is the wedding band one of my wives used to wear. I ask you to keep it and wear it around your neck with the silver chain I have provided. If you do not, I will not be offended, but I feel very much as if my late wife would want you to have it at the least. Should you wish to reply or ask any questions you might have, simply call for the bird who delivered this package. Her name is Athena.

Your Guardian Angel,

Fayt

_Sure enough, when she unwrapped the rest of the package, there were three books and a small jewelry box. The books were entitled: _How to Tell if You Have Shell Shock_ by Derrick S. Tornam, _Do You Have Another Person Living Inside You? _by Marie Panoda, and _What is the Rotahora and its Correlation to the Lacesso Aevum _by Cassandra Trelawney. The first two were of muggle origin, but the last was obviously magical based on the moving diagrams within. Remembering her lessons in Latin from when she was younger, she translated the Title of the last book. Rotahora literally read "wheel time," but since that didn't make sense she decided to read it as "Wheel of Time." Lacesso Aevum was translated as "Lace Age," and, as she read the book, she realized that it meant "Age Lace," speaking of the pattern of Fate. She set the books aside and picked up the jewelry box. Inside was a platinum ring inscribed with Celtic knots and a silver chain…_

As she remembered the previous night, Hermione pulled a silver chain out from under her shirt. On it was the platinum wedding band. Something about it had seemed familiar to the young witch, so she decided to wear it as the mysterious Fayt had asked. She felt honored that he would entrust her with something so personal.

Hermione was pulled from her internal musings as an owl flew in through the open window. In its beak was a letter addressed to her mother. After reassuring the bird that she would take the letter to her mother, the owl released the letter and flew off. Hermione left the room to find her mother. Predictably, Adrianna Granger was in her study writing a letter to her husband, Sirius Black.

"Mum, an owl just brought a letter for you." Hermione knocked on the door before entering the small room. She placed the letter on the desk at which the older witch sat and then took one of the chairs in front of it. Adrianna picked up the letter and turned it over.

She took one look at the seal, and said, "Now, why would Gringotts be sending us a notice? We were just there yesterday." She broke the seal soon after, and pulled the letter from its envelope. She read it for a little bit before exclaiming, "Why that manipulative old fool!"

"What?" asked Hermione confused. "Who?"

"Dumbledore! He was the executor of the Potter Estate. Apparently, Lily and James left provisions in their will that their children, Harry and Sam were to be placed in mine and Sirius' care after their death, but that man put Harry with his aunt, and Samantha was placed in an orphanage! There is to be a custody hearing for them today at Gringotts Bank, and I am required to go."

"Can I go, too, mum?"

"I don't see why not. After all, it does say I can bring one guest."

"Great." Hermione started out of the room before stopping and turning around. "Hey, mum?"

"Yes, sweetie?" Adrianna asked.

"How did you know the Potters?"

"James is my fifth cousin, twice removed, and Lily and I were friends in school. James was also best friends with Sirius. You could say it was them that introduced your father and me. When Harry and Sam were born, Sirius and I were named their godparents."

"Oh, did I ever play with them?"

"Yes. For some reason, you always stayed near Harry instead of Sam like we thought you would. You would always call him "Bolt," and he would call you "Star." You also had play dates with the Weasleys, an all-magic family. They had five boys older than you, one boy near your age, and a little newborn girl last time you were there. You and Harry always called her "Flare," though when Harry said it; it came out as "Fair." He couldn't quite get the "L" sound in. I think it was because of her hair. Even though she had very little, it was as red as fire…

**(,o0o,)**

_Saint Michael's Orphanage, London_

A girl of nearly eleven years opened her emerald eyes after a long night filled with strange dreams and couldn't help but feel that today was different. Some big was going to happen today, something that would change her life. She just _knew_ it, though she could not see how. You see, this girl was an orphan. She lived in a run-down orphanage in London that had seen better days. As a result, visitors were rare, and so, most of the children at St. Michael's never left once they arrived.

The girl was like that. Mrs. Henderson, an elderly widow whose husband had died in the Second World War, had awoken that cold November morning to open the door and find a small bundle on the stoop. Inside was a baby girl of no more than one, a locket, and a large manila envelope. Not wanting the baby to become ill, she quickly picked up the bundle and hurried back inside. As she set about making the child comfortable, she noticed that the girl had wild hair as black as night itself, and, when the girl awoke, eyes the exact shade of emerald. Once Mrs. Henderson was sure the girl was comfortable, she opened the envelope. Inside were a letter and several other pieces of paper.

The letter said that the girl's name was Samantha Potter and that her parents and twin brother had just been killed and her godparents were unwilling to take the girl in. The girl had to stay at the orphanage, and all the proper paperwork was filled out and included. Upon closer inspection, Mrs. Henderson saw that the extra papers were indeed the needed paperwork. She then turned to the locket and inspected it. The object seemed very expensive with an SP engraved on the front, and, when opened, revealed a color photograph of a man with wild black hair and woman with emerald eyes on the left, and on the right were the same man and woman, each holding nearly identical children in their arms. One seemed slightly thinner and taller than the other, and a close look at the faces revealed that the smaller child was Samantha. Mrs. Henderson could only guess that the thinner baby was the girl's twin brother. The man and woman were obviously their parents.

Sam had always worn the locket Mrs. Henderson had given back to her since her sixth birthday. She reached under her shift to pull it out when a sudden noise startled her.

Tap, tap, tap.

She looked around and couldn't figure out what it was. Neither of the other two girls that she shared a room with were even awake yet.

Tap, tap, tap.

There it was again! This time she was able to determine it was coming from the window to her left. She quickly got out of bed and slipped in to the dress she wore a couple days ago.

Tap, tap, tap.

As soon as the dress was situated properly, she walked to the window and opened it. On the other side was a large barn owl. Tied to its right leg was an envelope. She removed it and the owl flew away. The envelope was addressed to "Miss S. Potter and Mrs. Henderson."

Immediately, Sam left the room and ran downstairs where Mrs. Henderson was making breakfast for the fifteen children in her care. "Mrs. H, Mrs. H! An owl just gave me a letter and it's addressed to you and me!" she said quickly after entering the kitchen.

"Calm down, child," the elderly woman said. "You nearly scared the bejesus out of me. Now, what is this about?"

"As soon as I woke up, I heard a tapping. I couldn't figure out what it was a t first, but I soon realized it came from the window. So I opened it and there was an owl on the sill with a letter tied to its leg. I removed the letter and saw it was addressed to both you and me. Then I came down here." Sam had calmed down soon after Mrs. Henderson admonished her.

"Well give it to me, child, and we'll see what this is all about." Sam handed over the letter and Mrs. Henderson opened it. It didn't take long for her to read it

"Well, I'll be darned! Apparently your godparents want you after all these years and there is to be a custodial hearing at Gringotts Bank in a couple hours. The directions were included, it seems. The only thing that doesn't make sense is that the hearing is for both you and a 'Harry Potter.' I guess they didn't realize that your brother died with your parents." Mrs. Henderson was astounded. Never had anything like this happened to any of the children in her care. "We'll leave after breakfast and I'll put Jonathan in charge."

Samantha Potter knew that this was what she had sensed earlier. This was what would change her life forever…

**(,o0o,)**

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

_This is impossible…_

The man was sitting in his office reading a letter from Gringotts that had arrived just a couple minutes ago. _They weren't supposed to meet for at least another seven years. I had everything planned out, and now this…_

His anxiety was easily seen in his electric blue eyes. The twinkle that so many had come to know and love was gone and in its place was despair. All his well thought out plans were falling apart and the letter was just confirmation. _I can't let this happen. No matter what, he must stay there. If my suspicions are correct, I'll need her letter as well._

All of the sudden, the twinkle was back, and steady resolve could be seen in his eyes. Harry Potter must continue to spend time in the home of his aunt, no matter the cost. For his sake, and for everyone else's…

Albus Dumbledore stood from his desk, and grabbed the letter in the third drawer. He walked out of the castle a few minutes later, on his way to the village so he could apparate to Gringotts for the Custodial Hearing of Harry and Samantha Potter…

**(,o0o,)**

_Diagon Alley, London_

Somehow, word had gotten out. Everyone knew of the custodial hearing to take place that day, and everyone wanted to be there. Unfortunately for them, the Bank's Director, a goblin named Ragnok had informed them that it was a private matter, and those not involved would be escorted from the premises. That didn't stop them from crowding outside the bank trying to get a glimpse of the boy-who-lived and the girl said to be his sister.

The crowd nearly went into a frenzy when four groups of people walked to the bank from different directions. One pair was a horse-faced woman and a boy of near eleven with black and green hair; another was an elderly woman and a girl of near eleven with black hair, as well. When neither of the pairs was turned away, the crowd realized that they were the Potter children, and watched the last pair join up with the lone man many recognized to be Albus Dumbledore. Again neither of the three were forced to leave the bank. Once all seven people were inside, the doors shut and a contingent of six goblin guards stood outside.

**(,o0o,)**

_Gringotts Bank, London_

"Welcome all of you to Gringotts," came a voice as the last of the seven entered he conference room. "I am Director Ragnok and I thank all of you for coming today."

"It was brought to my attention a couple days ago, that a will was not executed properly, and the children of the deceased were separated and placed into the care of the wrong people."

"Mr. Dumbledore, you were the executor of the will of Lord James Potter and Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans, were you not?"

Dumbledore spoke up, "Yes, Director, I was."

"So, please explain why you decided to go against their wishes and separate their children. Not, only that, but you deliberately kept knowledge of the other from each of them!" The goblin appeared very angry.

"Sir, I felt that the protection of Mr. Potter was more important than following his parents' wishes. I felt that he would be safer with his mother's sister than with the wife of the an who betrayed his parents." Dumbledore seemed unperturbed by the goblin's sneer.

"That explains why you placed Lord Potter with his aunt, but not why you separated him and his twin sister."

"I felt she would be safer hidden in the muggle world away from the magical world, as well."

"That did not answer my question Mr. Dumbledore!" Dumbledore seemed shocked that _anyone_ would speak to him this way, but, then again, he wasn't dealing with humans anymore, and goblins were far harder to please.

"If I may, Lord Ragnok…" Harry Potter had spoken up for the first time since entering the bank.

"Certainly Lord Potter," Ragnok was surprised that this human seemed to have manners.

"I do not believe that Mr. Dumbledore was concerned about my wellbeing at all. I have had a very hard life these past ten years. I have cooked nearly all the meals since I was four, and, until recently, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs."

"I see… Mr. Dumbledore, what do you have to say in your defense?"

Dumbledore stood, "I do not believe Voldemort to be dead, and I am sure that, should he rise again, he will seek out Harry and try to kill him again. To prevent this, I placed blood wards on the home of Harry's aunt and sent him to live with her. I had hoped that Sam would remain in hiding for another seven years, at the least, and be safe. I can see that my plans failed. They were not supposed to meet until Sam entered the magical world."

"Now that we have your motives sorted out, we are left with the question of custody. According to the will in question, Lord and Miss Potters were supposed to be placed in the care of their godfather, Lord Sirius Black, and godmother, Lady Adrianna Black. Obviously, since Lord Black is in Azkaban, he is unfit to care for the children, but Lady Black divorced him in the muggle world. She would be able to care for them." The goblin looked to the woman seated on his right.

"Director Ragnok, I am able and willing to care for my friends children as they asked of me." Adrianna Granger spoke for the first time that day. "I am not like my husband, and would never have dreamed of betraying Lily or James."

"I believe you. Lady Adrianna Black nee Granger, I, Ragnok, Director of Gringotts, do hereby grant to you the custody of one Lord Harold James Roderick Potter VII and one Lady Samantha Juliet Potter. So mote it be."

"I, Lady Adrianna Black nee Granger, do accept your proposal. So mote it be."

"But what about the blood protection! It needs to be renewed every year!" Dumbledore was outraged.

"Mr. Dumbledore, please control yourself. What is the minimum number of days needed to renew the wards."

"A week , but I don't see-"

"In that case, Lord and Miss Potters will stay with Mrs. Petunia Dursley at the beginning of every summer for a week."

"I guess that will work."

"If there is nothing else, I conclude this hearing." The goblin stood up and left the room, and was soon followed by Dumbledore.

"I guess we will go to you orphanage first Mrs. Henderson and pick up Samantha's things before we go to Little Whinging for Harry's things. Is that alright?" Adrianna said to break the silence.

"I think that will do fine," Petunia stated as she stood.

As they were exiting the bank, Sam turned to Harry, "So you're my twin?"

"Yep, but I don't know who this girl beside us is…"

"Where are my manners? I'm Hermione Granger," the brunette said.

"Nice to meet you, Hermione," Both Harry and Sam spoke in unison, and immediately broke into laughter.

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: Finally, chapter four is done! I'm sorry for the long wait, but many things have happened to me, including reconnecting with an old friend and starting to date her. SO people got their first glimpse of Sam in this chapter._

_FFML Tim: I agree with you about Dumbledore._

_Skippy Agogo: The fact that Harry attempted suicide has nothing to do with how he ended up fourteen years in the past. What you are suggesting would change the entire plot. If you want to attempt it yourself, more power to you, but it will have nothing to do with my story._

_Rabid Reader 4: The man you are thinking of is Adrianna's close friend and business partner. Adrianna is single in the muggle world, but married in the magical world._

_The voting stands as thus:_

_Ginny at Hogwarts:_

_For: 2_

_Against: 0_

_Placement:_

_S:2_

_G:1_

_H:0_

_R:0_

_Harry:_

_Placement:_

_S:2_

_G:1_

_H:0_

_R:0_

_Sam:_

_Placement:_

_S:1_

_G:0_

_H:0_

_R:0_

_Hermione:_

_Placement:_

_S:0_

_G:1_

_H:0_

_R:1_

_Dudley:_

_Placement:_

_S:2_

_G:1_

_H:1_

_R:0_

_Thank you all for reviewing, and please continue to do so._

_hmaddict_


	6. Ch 5: Muggle Magic

Chapter Five

Muggle Magic

**(,o0o,)**

_26 July, 1991_

_Hogwarts Castle, Scotland_

Albus Dumbledore entered his office in a daze. All his careful plans seemed to be for naught. The only good thing that happened at the _bloody_ hearing was that the boy would still go to his aunt's every summer to renew the blood wards. The fact that his sister would be there, too, would add more strength to the wards.

He sat down in his chair and felt something wrinkle in his pocket. Wondering what it could be, he withdrew the object to find a small letter addressed to a Miss Samantha Potter. His eyes opened in shock. He had meant to give that letter to the girl after the hearing! It must have slipped his mind.

**(,o0o,)**

_Gringotts Bank, London_

"Aunt Petunia, Mrs. Henderson, there are some things we still need to do in the Alley, today, so you can go to your respective homes for a while," Harry said as they left the conference room.

"Why? What do we need to do?" asked the black haired girl beside him.

"Well, for one, we need to get your rings and the key to your Trust Vault. After that, we need to get you school supplies." This time it was Adrianna Granger as she realized what her godson was talking about.

"Exactly. I would also like to do some shopping in muggle London, but that can wait."

By now, they had reached the lobby and approached one of the windows. A goblin spoke to them, "How can I help you?"

"My goddaughter needs to get her personal and family rings as well as a key to her Trust Vault."

"I'll need a drop of the girl's blood."

"Of course. Sam, please come forward." The raven-haired girl stepped to the window and pushed her finger towards the goblin. The teller took a sharp needle from a drawer in his desk and pricked her finger. Taking a piece of parchment from another drawer, he had her push the bloodied finger onto it. Soon after, words written in the very blood place on the parchment appeared.

_Name: Samantha Juliet Potter_

_1 August, 1980-Present_

_Mother: Lady Lillian Potter nee Evans_

_Father: Lord James Potter IV_

_Brother: Harold James Roderick Potter VII_

_31 July, 1980-Present_

"Now that we know who you are for sure, I can give you your family ring now, but for your personal ring, I need more blood." Samantha's finger had to be pricked again because it had stopped bleeding.

On a new piece of parchment, a falcon was shown mid-dive on a field of light blue with white clouds. "The peregrine falcon is the fastest bird at four hundred forty kilometers and hour in a dive." Hermione could not help but share this interesting fact with her new found friends. "They can often be found nesting in high rise buildings in large cities."

The goblin stared at her, "That is very interesting, miss. Anyways, here are your rings, your vault key, and I took the liberty of getting you a debit card like your brother's."

"Thank you very much," Sam said to the goblin. They left the bank and walked to the book shop.

"What supplies will I need?" Sam asked her godmother curiously.

"Well, the list was included with your letter was it not?"

"What letter?"

"You didn't get a letter?" Adrianna was shocked.

"Don't worry. Based on Dumbledore's expression, I don't think he had planned on letting her go. But, now that so much has changed, he has no choice. Not if he wants to keep his job, anyways." Harry reassured his sister and godmother.

"What do you mean, 'If he wants to keep his job?'" Hermione asked him.

"Well, let's just say that I noticed a few things in the Potter Estate."

"Like what?" He had piqued her interest.

"Like the fact that I'm the lord of the Eternal Isles…"

"Surely not! They're just a myth! A bedtime story!" Sam exclaimed. They couldn't possibly exist. The lord and his family were said to be descended from the Incarnations, themselves! If it were true, then _she_ was descended from the Incarnations!

"I assure you that the Isles exist. Whether or not there is any truth to the myths that surround them, I don't know," Adrianna spoke. They entered the book shop and bought the needed books for Sam, and walked to Madam Malkins.

"Back again dearie?" she asked Harry.

"Yes. My sister needs Hogwarts robes, too. I think the sizes from my second set will do."

I should say they will! She looks just like you did the other day."

"What is she talking about?" Sam asked him.

"I'm a metamorphmagus, and when I morph into a girl, the easiest form for me to take is yours."

"Oh," said Sam as if she understood when she truly did not. After getting Sam's robes, they left and got a few other needed items before entering Ollivanders.

"I had hoped I would be seeing you, Miss Potter, but I was not quite sure," a man with a haircut reminiscent of the famous muggle genius, Einstein walked out of the back room of his shop…

An hour, and many wands later, the four people left the Alley with all of Sam's school supplies for the coming year.

**(,o0o,)**

_4 Privet Drive, Little Whinging_

After leaving the Alley, all four got into Adrianna's car, and they drove to Surrey. When they got to number four Privet Drive, Harry and Adrianna got out of the car and walked to the door and knocked. After a short moment, the door was opened by a very rotund man. "What do you want?"

"We're here to pick up my things, uncle," Harry told him. After that, you won't have to see me again until next summer.

"Oh, well it's all in the right here in the hall." The man opened the door further and retreated into the living room. Adrianna Granger and her godson entered the house and Harry pressed a hand top the crest on top of the trunk sitting by the stairs. The trunk shrank and he put it in his pocket.

"Is that it?" Adrianna asked him when he turned to leave.

"Yeah. The Dursleys were never much for providing me anything but a little food, some clothes, and a place to sleep."

"Then let's go. We still have to stop at the orphanage before going to the house." They got back in the car and drove back to London.

**(,o0o,)**

_Saint Michael's Orphanage, London_

Once at the orphanage, all four people left the car. When they reached the door, a boy of about fifteen answered. "I heard that your godmother claimed you, Sammy."

"Jonathan! What have I told you about calling me that?!" Sam hated to be called Sammy. It just sounded too girly! Sam was not at _all_ that kind of girl. If anything, she had always been more of a tomboy. Hence, the more masculine nickname. "Anyways, yeah. She had thought I died with my parents. My brother is also alive, too!"

Harry held out his hand, "Hi, I'm Harry, Sam's twin." Jonathan took his and gave it a firm shake.

"Jonathan Henderson. I'm the matron's great nephew. Come on in. Sam, your things are still in the girl's dormitory."

Sam went up the stairs and into the room that all the girls shared. No one was there, but Sam's possessions were packed into a large duffle bag on her old bed. She really didn't have much. The only thing she owned other than a few sets of clothing were her locket (that she never took off except to wash), her sketchpad, and her drawing utensils. As far as those went, all she had was a number two writing pencil, an ebony pencil, and a plastic eraser. She grabbed the bag and started back down the stairs. When she was back at the front door, a small girl quickly ran over and hugged Sam around the waist.

"Don't go! I don't want you to go, Sammy," the little girl started to cry. Surprisingly, Sam didn't get defensive about her name again.

"Shhh, I'll still visit every once in a while, Marie," Sam said, trying to comfort the young girl. "I have to go, though. I don't belong here if there are people willing to take me in."

"But I don't want you to go! I'll have no friends if you do!" The girl only cried harder.

"Yes, you will, Marry. I'll still be your friend, even if I won't live here anymore."

Marie's tears seamed to stop at this and she released her hold on Sam. Harry stepped forward and knelt beside the six year old. "Marie, I'm Sam's brother, Harry. I promise you that we will visit you." He withdrew a galleon from his pocket, but kept his hand palm down and fingers curled. "Hey, do you believe in magic?"

Marie nodded her head sullenly as Harry put his hand near her ear. "Well, I know this trick…" Harry shifted the galleon in his palm to his fingers and lightly scraped it against her ear. "…And, if it works, I'll pull a coin from your ear." He withdrew his hand his and placed it in front of him. "Well, what do you know, it worked!" "Marie smiled slightly. "But, that's not all!" He dropped the gold coin back into his palm and closed his hand. He slowly opened it again, and there was no coin. Marie grinned and clapped her hands. "And, now, for the prestige…" He put his hand in his pocket and frowned when he felt nothing. He searched the rest of his pockets with the same result. Marie giggled. "Well, it's not in my pockets, but maybe it's in yours. Why don't you check," he told the little girl. Marie put her hand into her pocket and surprise flashed across her face. When she withdrew her hand, it was with gold galleon in her palm. "Keep it," Harry said when she tried to give it back. "It's a token of my promise."

Adrianna and Hermione had been talking with Jonathan for a while. When Adrianna saw Sam with the duffle bag, they said her goodbyes, and asked Harry and Sam if they were ready to go. As they left, Sam asked Harry, "That was really sweet, you know."

"I know. I have a soft spot for girls her age," Harry answered.

"How did you do it?"

"Do what?"

"That trick!"

"Magic," was his simple answer.

"That couldn't be magic, you don't know enough!"

"Of course it wasn't _magic, _magic! It was muggle magic. You know, slight of hand, illusions. That kind of stuff."

"Oh." Somehow, Sam got the impression that Harry was lying. Neither Adrianna nor Hermione heard a word of the conversation.

**(,o0o,)**

_Granger Manor, London_

As the car drove up the drive, Harry and Sam got their first glimpse of their new home. It was a rather large brick house with a steep roof and ivy covered walls. The car came to a stop by the front door and they got out as it opened. A man who appeared to be about Adrianna's age came out. "Adrianna, I was beginning to get worried. I had to learn from the cook that you weren't here when I came! Where have you been, and who are these!"

"Gerald! I completely forgot you would be here today! These two are my godchildren, Harry and Sam Potter," Adrianna said as she pointed to each in turn.

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: Here is chapter five. I want people to know now that this will be a slight cross-over with Piers Anthony's _Incarnations of Immortality_ series, though it doesn't really have anything to do with the plot of that series._

_Tombadgerlock: You don't have to worry about the voting. It's really just so I can know what my readers would prefer. I already have a general idea of where I want them, but if someone can give a good enough argument, and get enough support, I would seriously consider changing their placement._

_Lil-devil11491: Harry never struck me as the Ravenclaw type. While I always thought he was smart enough, he never really wanted to know more. All Ravenclaws have a certain "thirst" for knowledge. I _never_ considered Dudley for Hufflepuff. Puffs are hard workers and very loyal. While we do not know much about his loyalty, Dudley never struck me as the type to be hard working._

_harry'n'mione4ever: I did not ask where Ron should be placed for a reason._

_The voting stands as thus:_

_Ginny at Hogwarts:_

_For: 5_

_Against: 2_

_Placement:_

_S:5_

_G:2_

_H:0_

_R:1_

_Harry:_

_Placement:_

_S:4_

_G:2_

_H:0_

_R:3_

_Sam:_

_Placement:_

_S:1_

_G:2_

_H:1_

_R:2_

_Hermione:_

_Placement:_

_S:0_

_G:2_

_H:0_

_R:6_

_Dudley:_

_Placement:_

_S:5_

_G:2_

_H:3_

_R:0_

_Thank you all for reviewing, and please continue to do so._

_hmaddict_


	7. Ch 6: Dinner With Dumbledore

Chapter Six

Dinner With Dumbledore

**(,o0o,)**

_27 July, 1991_

_Granger Manor, London_

Harry Potter was sitting in his new room at his godmother's house, going over the events of the previous day in his mind. A lot had happened yesterday. He had met his sister for the first time in this timeline, as well as convinced Dumbledore to let him stay with his godmother, and, more importantly, Hermione. The only problem was Gerald Pintura.

Harry could see as plain as day that Gerald was in love with Adrianna. He could also see that Adrianna loved her business partner also, but only as a good friend. He had to somehow figure out how to tell Gerald that it was not going to work without ruining his relationship with Adrianna.

Disturbed from his thoughts, Harry heard a knock on his door. "It's open," he said as he stood. The door swung open, and Hermione walked in.

"Mum says we're going shopping tomorrow for clothes and anything else you and Sam might need." She sat on his bed, and Harry sat beside her.

"That's good. There are a few other things I need to get, anyways." Even though she was more than a decade younger than when he last saw her, he could not help but gaze at her.

"I noticed you the other day at the Leaky Cauldron. You were staring at me. Why?" Hermione was curious. She wanted to know why the boy had seemed so familiar that day.

Harry tried to find an appropriate lie quick enough. She would not believe him if he told her the truth. Not yet, anyways. "Can you fault me? I was staring at everything in there. I grew up without even knowing that the wizarding world existed."

"No, I guess not." For some strange reason that she could not quite figure out, Hermione was _sure_ he was lying. Harry stood up and walked to his open window. He looked outside briefly and then shut the window.

"It's gonna rain soon." Hermione looked outside, and then at him. There was not a single cloud in the sky, yet he was sure it would rain. "There's a storm coming. It'll be here by nightfall," he said as he left the room. Hermione left the room soon after.

**(,o0o,)**

The doorbell rang as Adrianna walked nearby. "I'll get it!" she yelled out. When he got to the door, he opened it and looked out at the figure on the stoop. "Professor Dumbledore, what a pleasant surprise. I wasn't expecting you."

"Yes, well, I had something I needed to give to young Samantha. Her Hogwarts letter. I was also hoping to talk to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore pulled an envelope from his robes.

"Please come in. We were just about to sit for dinner. If you would like some, I can have an extra place set for you." Adrianna turned and let him inside. She closed the door after him.

"Yes, please. Thank you." He followed her into the dining room.

Upon entering the dining room, Adrianna found the plump maid standing near the door to the kitchen. "Greta, we will have an extra guest tonight, please make sure a place is set for him." The maid rushed off to tell the cook and to get extra settings. A few minutes later, dinner was ready and everyone was seated at the table, eating.

"So, what brings you here, Professor Dumbledore?" asked Hermione as she finished her green peas.

"Well, I came to deliver Miss Potter's Hogwarts letter to her, and your mother invited me to stay for dinner. He turned toward Sam as he pulled an envelope from his robes. "Without further ado, here is your letter, Miss Potter. I'm sure Lady Granger can take you to get your school things tomorrow."

"We already got her things," Harry stated as he dug into his roast beef. "I figured you merely forgot to give her letter to Sam yesterday after the hearing, so I convince Ms. Granger to let us get her stuff."

"Good, good. That saved you a trip, I'm sure…" Dumbledore felt he needed to say something about his actions. "…I am sorry that I could not have allowed your parents wishes to happen, but I really did need to place you with the Dursleys, Harry."

"Why?" Harry asked as he set down his fork.

"Excuse me?"

"Why did I need to be placed, against my parents wishes, with my abusive uncle where I was constantly starved and ignored, and why were my sister and I separated?"

Dumbledore was almost at a loss as what to say. _It couldn't possibly be true, could it? Harry Potter beaten? Surely I misheard him…_ Everyone had stopped eating and looked at Harry.

"My uncle would beat me a couple times a year, especially on my birthday. My cousin was a constant bully. I was his personal punching bag. Did you know that I had lived in the cupboard under the stairs my entire life? How about the fact that I've been the only person to cook for that family since I was four, except for a few meals my aunt would do. What really blows me is the fact that not once did you even think to check on me! You just left me on their doorstep to fend for myself, assuming that they would care for me as a normal family would. Did you not stop to think that my mother might, just might, have had a reason to ask us to be kept from there? I would have been better off at the orphanage with Sam!"

"I'm sorry Harry. I had no idea… I assure you, what I did was done with the best intentions, to protect you-"

"Protect me! Did you not hear a single word I said? My uncle would beat me! I got this scar on my sixth birthday." Harry pulled up his pant leg to show a jagged scar on his leg, below the knee. "My uncle broke my leg with a cricket bat. After three weeks, they finally took me to the doctor because a neighbor had noticed my limp. That was the only reason they took me, a neighbor noticing. As it was, the doctor had to re-break my leg because it had set wrong!" He put his pant leg back down. "And as for good intentions? There is a saying that muggles use quite a lot. I goes something like, 'The road to Hell is paved with the best of intentions.' It means that the more you do something out of the kindness of your heart, the more harm you may actually be causing. Good night Professor, I'll see you on the first of September." With that, Harry stood and left the room. Everyone else ate in silence.

**(,o0o,)**

Harry sat in his room that night, thinking. _Maybe I had been a little harsh with Dumbledore, but it was necessary. He needed to understand that what he did was wrong. _He looked outside, and saw that it was raining. Suddenly, he heard a scream down the hall. He quickly rose from his bed and made his way into the hall. He heard the scream again, and realized it was coming from Hermione's room. When he reached her door, he opened it to find her tossing and turning in her sleep. It was obvious that she was having a bad dream. She seamed to be saying something.

"Please, no. Not my babies! Please leave them alone," she moaned in her sleep. She started to struggle more. "No! Get off me! No, get away." Harry realized what she was dreaming, or rather remembering, and moved to wake her. "Harry, help! Please, help me!" She was nearly shouting now.

"Hey, Mi! Wake up. It's alright, I'm here. They can't hurt you." Harry was shaking her. "The children are fine. Nothing is happening." Sleepily, Hermione opened her eyes.

"Harry? What are you doing in here?" she asked as she realized where she was.

He answered, "You were having a bad dream, so I woke you up." After making sure she was fine, he got up to leave.

"Harry?" she called out to him as he reached the door.

"Yes?" Harry turned around.

"Stay with me? Please?" she asked. "I don't want to be alone right now."

Harry smiled slightly. "Sure." He walked back over to the bed and climbed on top of the covers. He wrapped his arms around her and started to caress her hair. Hermione sighed contentedly and settled down to sleep. She had no more nightmares that night.

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. Here is chapter six, where Harry confronts Dumbledore. The polls are now officially closed. Thank you to everyone who voted. I have taken your thoughts into considerations, and I believe I know what I want to do now._

_hmaddict_


	8. Ch 7: The Platform

Chapter Seven

The Platform

**(,o0o,)**

_28 July, 1991_

_Granger Manor, London_

When Hermione awoke after a peaceful slumber, it was to an empty room. _That was the best sleep I've had in months. I could have sworn Harry was here, though. Maybe I dreamt it. If I did, it was a good dream._ Hermione got up and got ready for the day. After she had showered and dressed, she went down for breakfast. As she entered the kitchen, she spied Harry as he entered through the back door. He had no shirt on and had been sweating. It was obvious to her that he had been working out. "Hey, Hermione," he said when he saw her.

"Hey, yourself. You need a shower, you smell!"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I do. I was out running," he explained before he left the room.

Adrianna came down a few minutes later and saw her daughter sitting at the kitchen table eating cereal. "It's the cook's week off," Hermione explained.

"Oh, I forgot he was going on vacation. It's a good thing we'll be gone most of the day, then," Adrianna said as she got her own bowl of cereal. Ten minutes later, Harry and a disheveled Sam walked in.

"Sorry, I took so long; I had to get my sister up. She doesn't seem to be much of a morning person," Harry said after he sat beside Hermione.

"Morning? It still feels like night! You have no right to get a girl up this early. It's unnatural!" Sam grumbled right before she plopped down on the other side of her twin.

"It's eight in the bloody morning, Sam! It's not like I woke you up at three!" Harry exclaimed.

"Like I said, it's unnatural to be up this early. And watch your tongue, dear sweet brother of mine. You shouldn't swear at the breakfast table," Sam said as she slapped her brother on the shoulder. Harry spluttered before turning his back on Sam. "Speaking of which, what's for breakers? I'm starving."

Adrianna chuckled and responded, "Just cereal, I'm afraid. I forgot that the cook would be on vacation all week. He took his daughter, the maid with him." _I can't believe it! They haven't seen each other since they were babies, and yet here they are quarreling as if they'd never been separated._

Harry looked up and spoke, "I would be happy to cook this week."

"Are you sure? Don't you think we should just eat out all week?" Adrianna was a little uncertain about letting her godson cook for the four of them all week.

"Yeah. I've been cooking for the Dursleys since I was four. I am quite good at it, or so my aunt would occasionally say, and it says a lot to get a compliment from her. She said I was a natural in the kitchen."

Adrianna was still a little skeptical, but she decided to allow it. "All right, you can cook for us tonight. I'll decide later whether or not you'll cook the rest of the week. Now, hurry up and get something to eat; we have a lot to buy, today." With that, the four ate a somewhat peaceful breakfast interspersed with a couple arguments between Harry and Sam, and surprisingly enough, Hermione occasionally joined in.

**(,o0o,)**

"This is really good, Harry," Hermione said as she tasted the seafood fettuccini he had prepared once they came home from their day at the mall.

"Yes, it is," Adrianna agreed. "I guess you can cook for us the rest of the week." Harry smiled, pleased that his work was appreciated.

Three days later, they had a small party for Harry and Sam, where Hermione proved that she didn't belong in the kitchen by burning their cake. Harry banned her and then made a new one. He also made banana cream pudding fore Hermione since he knew it was her favorite. The rest of the summer passed by uneventfully and Hermione had no more bad dreams.

Before he knew it, September first had come. Sam and Harry scrambled to get everything packed while Hermione admonished them for leaving it to the last minute. A couple hours later saw one adult, three preteens, and an owl at King's Cross.

"Our tickets say that the Hogwarts Express leaves from 'Platform 9 3/4.' How do we find it?" Sam asked Adrianna as the neared the ninth platform.

"Let's find the Dursleys, and I'll tell you. I promised to help them find the platform, too," she replied.

"Hey, Harry!" Harry turned around and saw Dudley standing with Petunia.

"There they are," he said. The group walked over to the Dursleys. "Where's Uncle Vernon?" Harry asked.

Petunia frowned, "He decided not to come."

"Sorry to hear that, Petunia." Adrianna said. "Anyways, the gate to Platform 9 ¾ is right over here." She walked to the third column separating platforms nine and ten. "You just walk straight at this column. It's best to do it at a bit of a run if you're nervous. Hermione, you first." Hermione stared at her mother in disbelief. "Fine, I'll go first. Everyone, follow right after." Adrianna walked up to the pillar and leaned against it. Soon, she was on the other side. Harry and Sam went next, followed by Hermione. Last were Dudley and Petunia.

Once on the other side, they put their trunks on the train and said their goodbyes. The children all boarded the train shortly before eleven and found their way to their compartments. Promptly at eleven o'clock, the whistle blew and the Hogwarts Express set off on its journey, once again taking young witches and wizards to the famed halls of Hogwarts for another year of study.

**(,o0o,)**

_A/N: Finally, here is the seventh chapter, and none too soon! I just saw the fifth movie, and it was amazing. I think they cast the perfect people as Tonks and Bellatrix. Did you know the recording budget was nearly 200 million dollars, U.S.? Anyways, I'm excited for Saturday. Please review!_

_hmaddict_


	9. Update and Note From Author

Sorry to everyone who thought this was a new chapter. In case you haven't read the new title, I have abandoned this version of the story. That is not to say that I have abandoned the story completely though. As I was rereading _Obsidian Phoenix _while posting it on a different site, I realized that nothing was really well thought out and the characters seemed very shallow. They did not act as they should have, and everything screamed cliché and stereotypical for bad HP Fanfiction.

Another problem I had was the fact that I posted new chapters as soon as they were finished, with only the barest minimum of proof reading which consisted mostly of spell check. I also did not have a clear idea of what I want to do and where I wanted to go. I have since learned of my mistakes and am working on a plot outline for the new version. Once that is done, I will begin writing again. Once I do, I will also put out some feelers for a beta (I have never had one thus far).

I am also making some changes I want people to know of at this time:

-This will **not** be a Triad fic. Originally, I intended for the main pairing to be Harry/Mione/Ginny. I no longer like Harry/Ginny stories except for a rare few. (_Fate's Debt _and _Nightmares of Futures Past _are some of them) They just seem to be very shallow relationships, even in cannon. It will now be straight Harmony all the way.

- This will **not **be a "long" series. Originally, I had planned for this to be an eight part series, one for each year, and a prequel for the time between Year 6 Cannon, and OP part 1. This is no longer the case. I fell that each part (other than the prequel) would be too short, and am condensing the main story into one. I will release the new version in two parts, _Obsidian Phoenix_, and _Obsidian Phoenix: the Second War._ OP is the main story, and tSW will be the sequel. Currently, I have the first draft of _Second War_'s plot outline completed. I realized that I needed to have a clear idea of the events of SW before writing OP.

- Houses will **not **be up for debate. Last time I instituted a poll to figure out where each person would go. I found this to be vastly inefficient, and I had made my decision even before I posted it. All the poll did was give the readers some semblance of control. This is not your story; It is mine. If you want Harry as a Hufflepuff, write it yourself.

- Dudley will **not **be going to Hogwarts. As someone on another forum pointed out to me, The Dursleys would almost _never_ allow Dudley to attend a school of magic.

- This **will** be a crossover. In order for my plot to work, I need a slight crossover with Piers Anthony's _Incarnations of Immortality_. It will not be much, just a few appearances by the Incarnations, really, as well as that view of how the Afterlife works. I will also be bringing in some "spells" from Robert Jordan's _The Wheel of Time_.

- Sam **will** be a main player, though her name may change. She is crucial to the story, and as such, will remain a big part of it throughout both part. Her revealing will be done much more tactfully this time around.

- Mrs. Granger will **not **be nobility or have a large estate, or any such thing. There was really no point in giving the Grangers peerage when in canon, they are dentists. They will remain as such, Mrs. Granger will be married to a Mr. Granger, and he will be a dentist.

-Mrs. Granger **will** be a witch. Her heritage will be hidden, and I cannot yet tell you what her blood purity is. Mr. Granger is a muggle.

-Harry's sword **will** be a much more minor thing. Last time, I spent far too long describing it. It is now a simple blade with an ordinary hilt, and much more functional than, say, Gryffindor's sword. Swords with hilt like that of Gryffindor's are usually for show and not much else.

That is all I have to say for now. I will post another update when the new story is first posted.

_hmaddict_ aka _Darkfire_


	10. Final Note

Wow. It's been five and a half years since I began writing this story about Harry Potter. Four years after my last update, people are _still _reading it. That, I think, is simply amazing given how cringe worthy my writing was then. Anyways, I just wanted to let anyone who is still following Obsidian Phoenix know that the prologue for the rewrite I've been working on is now live. I didn't intend for it to take me four years before posting it, but I had a major writer's block for the past three years or so.

_~ candle_


End file.
